


Stop Lying

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Natasha and the girls go to a club and gets caught by Steve.





	Stop Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, maybe some out of character moments, arguing, name calling, slight name calling, suggestive dancing

It was Friday night and Steve texted Natasha that he was going to hang out with Bucky and Sam for the night, leaving her with nothing to do but stare at her roommate, Wanda, try on the third dress. Natasha wasn’t bothered by it, she understood that Steve needed space and time with his own friends, they were only twenty-one and had just started dating six months ago. But Wanda, she took offense to it. Even going as far as to relay the last six months of Natasha and Steve’s dating life to Maria and Hope when they walked into their apartment.

“It’s bullshit, Tash,” Wanda seethed after finally choosing a dress, “you give the guy too much freedom.” She tugged down the wine body con dress and turned towards Natasha, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. “Come dancing with us tonight. It’s better than sitting at home doing nothing.”

“Wanda,” Natasha started, rolling her eyes as she laid down on her friend’s bed, “one, we only have been together for half the year. We are comfortable enough and trust each other where we don’t need to be together 24/7. Two, I don’t do dancing.”

“C’mon,” Hope piped up, “It’ll give me someone to talk to while those two go grind on some strangers and leaving me when they go and hook up.” Hope wasn’t one to go dancing either, but she didn’t drink and therefore volunteered to be the designated driver for the girls if they needed it.

Natasha looked at the brunette and sighed, nodding her head in defeat. “Fine, but I got nothing to wear like the three of you. I don’t do clubs.” She motioned to their state of dress: Maria in a black and white bandage dress, Wanda in her skin tight red one, and even Hope was wearing a tight dress, but hers was a tad more modest having capped sleeves and contained her breasts. “I got pants and t-shirts.”

“That’s fine!” Wanda beamed, going to her closet to rummage around, pulling out a dress that made Natasha pale at the sight. It was a dark green, one shoulder, body con dress that had a section of the dress open to reveal the midriff, left hip, and the lower back.

“No,” Natasha refuted, “No way in hell am I wearing that. I don’t need a fucking guy hitting on me all night.”

“Sorry, but there is a dress code to this club,” Wanda shrugged, tossing the dress to Natasha.

“Bullshit.”

“No, it’s true,” Maria nodded, “it’s called Havana Nights. Suppose to play off the Miami night club schnizits in Florida. Besides, it’s ladies weekend, so drinks are free.”

“And maybe with you there, we could bring these two sluts home with us,” Hope laughed, dodging the pillow that Wanda threw at her. “You know you wear that title proudly.”

“True. If men can be man whores and be proud, why can’t I do the same thing and be a slut,” Wanda giggled and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. “Get dress Nat. We leave in fifteen,” she called.

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave in. What could possibly go wrong tonight?

* * *

Okay, the girls were right. It was fun to go out and just dance. Natasha stayed sober, sticking to cranberry juice or Sprite and stuck close to Hope for most of the night. Eventually, she found herself out on the dance floor with all three of the girls, moving to the sound of the music blaring through the open space, her body pressed against Hope’s as they swung their hips to the music. At some point, Hope was replaced by a good looking gentleman who knew what he was doing. Natasha didn’t see the harm in it, knowing fully she wasn’t going to do anything more than just dance with the stranger. Just as she rested her head against the man’s shoulder, her hand covering his on her stomach, he was pulled from her and a hand was wrapped around her wrist, pulling her off the dance floor. It took a moment for her to take in what was going on and for her eyes to focus on the form in front of her because the flashing lights made it difficult. Once out of the sea of people she finally got a good look at the person, her jaw dropping slightly.

Steve.

“Want to tell me what the fuck was that?” Steve seethed, his face mere inches from hers. He still had a tight grip on her wrist and she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

“Hey baby, this man bothering you?” It was her dance partner that Steve tore her from, and he was looking like he was itching to fight. He might have looked like he was built, but the polo that Steve wore hid the definition of each muscle he had.

“Back off!” Steve yelled, pushing the man on the shoulder, which made Natasha press a hand to Steve’s chest, her eyes burning as she growled a ‘don’t’. Unfortunately, the man didn’t look when he regained his balance and swung, his fist connecting with her shoulder and it was enough for Steve to snap his normally cool exterior and moved Natasha aside to punch the man square in the nose. “We’re going,” he growled as he gripped her upper arm and directed her towards the door as onlookers started to move in, including Wanda, Hope, and Maria who were flanked by Sam and Bucky. Outside of the club, Steve finally let go of her arm, walking forward more as his hands go through his hair. He was frustrated, but she didn’t know if it was with her or with himself. When he turned around, his eyes had the look of a caged animal but his body was relaxed. She didn’t feel threatened or worried, but she didn’t have time for a jealous boyfriend who didn’t know all facts.

“What the hell were you doing dancing with some…stranger?” he forced out in a calm that definitely far from his normal composure.

“It was dancing Steve,” Natasha replied, tiredness finally rushing over her as the high from dancing was wearing off. “I didn’t know dancing was against our relationship code. And why does it matter if I was here? You were here with your boys.”

“Trying to get Bucky a date,” he interrupted, “you didn’t see me grinding against some whore of a girl out there.”

“Excuse me? Are you insinuating that I am a whore? Or that every girl in there grinding her ass into a guy is a whore?” Annoyance bubbled in her. Sure this was their first misunderstanding but she didn’t think Steve was  _that_ guy: jumping to conclusions, lumping her into the stereotype group, and being jealous. “I wasn’t going to go home with him, or to his car, or even to the fucking broom closet to suck him off,” she said evenly, eyes narrowing at him as she stepped closure to him. “It was a fucking dance that had no implications that I wanted to fuck him. If he thought that, like you, that’s on him. You were the one who cancelled our date, tell me that Bucky was having a bad day. Didn’t think being there for him was to find a whore of a girl for him.” The last few words were spat at him, her finger poking into his chest.

Steve’s face softened, realizing his choice of words weren’t ones he should have said, but there was no taking it back now. He had insulted more than enough women with his statement, but worse of all, he offended Natasha, the girl he fell in love with in his freshmen psychology class. “Nat—”

“No, Steve,” she cut him off, “I think…I think I need to go home and have a few days alone. Away from you.” She backed up slowly, frowning mostly in disappointment but a part of her heart was breaking. “Just…leave me alone.”

“Natasha—”

“JUST stop!” Her hands cupped her face, feeling the heat radiating off her cheeks. “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to see you.” She turned and rushed back into the club to find the girls, who were with Steve’s friends and it made the bile rise in her throat.

She told them she was leaving and that she will text them when she got back to the apartment, emphasizing that she did not need someone to go with her, despite all three girls insistence of going with. Natasha wanted to be alone, especially after what Steve had said, but she wasn’t going to share that. The thought of it made her upset, she wasn’t about to cry in public if she spoke it. Hell, she never cried around anyone, or about anyone, so this was a first.


End file.
